


Step by Step

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur falls for Luna slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step by Step

Fleur didn't notice the girl until she fell into step beside her. She has tried not to be obvious, yes as a half-veela she attracted men, but she was more interested in women. She glanced sideways as the girl walked quietly beside her, her smile soft as she recognises the girl. This girl, this young, almost sixteen years young girl, seemed interested in her. Fleur had not meant to get her attention but, since they were alone in the hallway she had smiled and bent to kiss her, barely missing a step as they continued to walk side by side. Luna had allowed only a small mew to escape her and yet Fleur knew the girl wanted more.


End file.
